Dragon Age: The New Order
by boots2743
Summary: The Fifth Blight it knocking on Fereldian's door, as 7 men and women fight to stop this threat before it really becomes one, and in the process change not only the fate of Fereldian but all of Thedas. These event may happen in the middle of an age but they are the start to a New Order.


Hey guys! This is my first ever Fanfiction, so that being said please R&R and let me know what you think.

Oh yes, I don't own anything related to Dragon Age except for my OC's. Now with that out of the way please do ENJOY!

 **Chapter 1: Humble Origins**

William Cousland was riding into castle Highever after a successful hunt. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the towering grey stone walls that made up his families ancestral home, that until two months ago were just fleeting memories. For you see, while growing up William was a prodigy at anything that involved martial thinking whether it be shooting a bow to coming up with tactics in the middle of combat (training), that were quit effective. Seeing this, his father Bryce Cousland, went about arranging for William to be trained by the best in each field of combat. At the tender age of 10 William was sent on the training trip set up by Bryce, first he was sent to the Free Marches to be trained in the art of Knighthood, manners (what 10 year old doesn't need to be taught manners), and the political art of the game; at the age of twelve he left the Free Marches and was sent to the Alerion clan of the Dalish, where he was trained in the art of the long sword by of course an Elven master (said to be one of the best in the world); after a three year stay with the Dalish William was sent to the Dwarven city of Kal-Sharok, where he was trained by one of their best Berserkers, finally after spending three years in Kal-Sharok he spent the last two years of his training with a female Tal-Vashoth Qunari, who could get into anywhere and anything she wanted. While thinking of the past and his man masters and friends he had meet and made during his travel, William couldn't believe that it had only been two mouths seen he had gotten back to Highever, he smiled thinking of all the things he could now do sense he was home. William was in the court yard when his thoughts of the past and future were interrupted by twin cries of uncle, then when he got off his horse he was glomped by his niece and nephew, Orin and his twin sister Ruth. He smiled and hugs the two that are hanging on either side of his neck; a guard walks up and interrupts the touching moment.

"My Lord, your father requested that you be told to report to him in the Grand Hall as soon as you returned." The guard said while putting his hand on his chest and bowing.

"Very well, thank you for telling," William said; after a quick 'yes sir' from the guard William looked at Orin and Ruth "now how's about we go see what your Grandfather wants of me, shall we?" With two enthusiastic head nods William smiles and starts to walk to the Grand Hall with his niece and nephew still hanging form his neck

Grand Hall:

Bryce Cousland was talking to his longtime friend and ally Arl Rendon Howe, about the call from the king to send all available forces to Ostagar to fight the Darkspawn. While externally he looked fine oon the inside Bryce was hoping his youngest son, William would show up so he could stop talking with Howe about his thoughts on the threat in the south. As if the Maker himself had Bryce's thoughts the door on the right side of the Grand Hall opened. Bryce couldn't help but smile at the sight of his son William standing 6'2" with messy blonde hair (imagine Hawks hair from DA2), strong regal face (imagine Edward Kinways face from AC: black flag facial hair and everything) carrying his grandson and granddaughter, both of them were holding onto William's neck. The reason Bryce smiled was not only because of the fact that his youngest was here, but also because with William standing as tall as he did made it look like Orin and Ruth were climbing a tree.

"Uncle, are you going to Ostagir with Father and Grandfather?" Ruth asked from spot on William's side.

"It's 'Otsgar' Ruth and no I'll be staying here with you, your brother, and mother to look after the castle." William smiled, he loved it when Ruth and Orin got words wrong, it was so funny especial when Oriana, there mother would scowled them for it.

"Now, I do believe your mother is going crazy wondering where you two ran off to, so I think it's time you go back to her." William said in his best commander voice, after he put the two down.

"Aw, but we don't want to go back, it boring" Orin said in a whiney voice with Ruth agreeing with a shake of her head.

William was trying to think of a way to get the twins back to their mother so he and his father could talk that's when he had a brilliant idea. "Okay then how about I get Luna to take you?" William smirked when he saw both Orin's and Ruth's eyes light up like a torch in the night.

"Okay, can we ride her?" they both asked

"I don't see why not." William then whistled and a few moments latter a pure white Dire wolf walks in to the room and straight up to Orin then licks him in the face.

"Stop it Luna, I'm okay really I'm fine" Orin says in between laughs. Now most would have been worried that a wolf was so close to a child, also considering that fact that this was a Dire wolf which comes up to the mid of Williams stomach, but this was Luna a female Dire wolf William found while in the Dales traveling with his Dalish master. Wounded and alone William found her as a cub beside her dead mother, no doubt killed by poachers, and nursed her back to health after that the wolf has been just as loyal to William and those he trust as his Mabaria war hound, Kale.

After the touching display of wolf love, William picked Orin up, placed him on Luna and then did the same to Ruth putting her behind Orin so she has something to hold on to.

"Luna, auta yassen sen a' ron atara." ('Go with them to their mother' in Elven)

Luna bowed her head and toke off to find Oriana with cry of "go faster" and "to battle my noble steed" being heard as the twin and wolf disiperied around a corner of the Great hall.

"Ah pup glad you got here in time, of course you remember Arl Howe?" Bryce asked

"Yes, how are you and your family Arl?" William asked not really caring, but had to keep up the act that he did as to not embarrass his parents.

"They're doing fine my boy….although I should bring Delilah next time she seems to be infatuated with you my dear boy, asking after you every chance she gets." The Arl smirks and William doesn't like it.

"She is 2 years my senior, and I don't like older girl Arl…no offence meant of course my Lord." William says trying to get Howe of his back.

"None taking my boy…she is older, but who knows you may change your mind one day." Howe says in way that just rubs William the wrong way. Anyways it's not just that he doesn't like older women, there's also the fact that while William has an extraction to the fairer sex he likes his girls to be a bit more on the…Elven side, yes William Cousland likes Elf's and as far as him and his family are concerned that not a bad thing.

"Is there reason I was summoned here, besides to say hello to Arl Howe, father?" William asked trying to get this over with so he could go take a bath and get out of the annoying leather armor he was wearing.

"Ah yes, I wanted to you to meet someone, thank you for reminding me pup." Bryce had completely forgotten about the guest he wanted William to know about. He signals for one of the guards to go and get someone from outside. A few minute later the man comes back in fallowed by a man.

"Pup this is Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens, I suppose you have heard of them during your travels."

William couldn't believe it, there in front of him was a Grey Warden and the commander no less. While William was in Kal-Sharok, he had heard stories of the Wardens and the ones that would go into the Deep Roads and almost clear entire Thiags before they would fall either to exhaustion or injury.

"Yes father, great warriors who almost drove the Darkspawn to extinction." William said

"If only that were true, then we wouldn't be dealing with the Spawn right now." Duncan said with sad, dry laugh.

"Well anyways, Duncan is here looking for new recruits, I understand that Ser Gregory has caught your attention." Bryce said.

"Yes your lordship, and if I may be so bold, you son would make an excellent recruit." Duncan said almost asking if he could take William with him.

Bryce moved so that he was standing in front of William as if to protect him, which is funny concidering that William is not only a fully trained warrior but also a good 5 inches taller that Bryce, "honored though I might be, I have not so many children I'll gladly see of to battle….unless of course you intend to invoke the right of conscription." Bryce said

"Of course not my Lord, though we might be tight for good recruits I would never use the right unless absolutely necessary." Duncan said with respect.

The entire time this conversation was going on William stayed quite, because in all honesty he did wanted to join the Grey Warden more than anything.

"Anyways pup the reason I called you here was so that you could meet Duncan and to ask you if you could go and tell your brother to go ahead and march without me, I'll be staying here to wait on Howe's men after which I'll match to join him."

"Yes father, do you know where I could find Fergus right about now." William asked

"I would imagine he's saying good bye to his family." Bryce said.

"Then if you excuse me father, Arl, master Duncan." William said after which he bowed and left the room.

(The rest up until the point where he has the conversation with Fergus is cannon, and yes he has the conversation with Iona about meeting him later.)

William walked into his brother room just in time to hear Orin ask "Father, can you bring me back a sward?"

"Its 'sword' Orin and yes I'll bring you the biggest one I can find." Fergus said with a smile on his face.

"As long as you came back, I'll thank the maker every day." Oriana said, from her spot in a chair across the room while watching Ruth and Luna play tug-of-war, with the wolf being extremely gentle.

Fergus looked to his wife and smiled then spotting his brother standing in the door way smirked "Ah little brother come to see me off have you?"

"Yes, yes do me and Kale need to leave…." William looked down expecting to see his Mabaria war hound, only to find him missing, now playing with tug-of-war with Luna while Ruth looked on with a pout, having been interrupted in her play time "or just me so it would seem." William said with a deadpan.

Fergus let out a hearty laughter "No brother, please stay."

(The rest of the conversation is pretty much the same as in game.)

A/N:

So there you have it guys, the first chapter of Dragon Age: The New Order.

Now I do plan for this to have the Human Noble, M/dwarf noble, F/dwarf commoner, M,F twin/City elfs, M/Dalish Elf, and M/mage. With all that i would like to have some of you guys submit some OC's of yours and I'll pick which ones I think fit best.

OC submission must include: personality, speculation, prefered weapon, looks, and any equipment that you want your guys to have that not in the games.

This Boots, sighing off


End file.
